Akuma May Cry
by tobi Buen Chico
Summary: Los Noé estan perdiendo la guerra contra los exorsistas y Road busca un nuevo aliado y que encuentra? a Dante. que pasara Dante ayudara a los Noé o a los exorsistas?
1. Aliansas

**Akuma May Cry**

**Bueno pues que decir es mi primer FanFic haci que no sean muy crueles en los comentariso y si los son seanlo lo suficiente como para destrosarme fisica mental y emocionalmente XD disfruten el fic... si es que les gusta**

**Primera noche**

En el fin imaginario del siglo XIX, la guerra sagrada entre ka Familia de Noé y los exorcistas está tomando un rumbo final.

Por las repentinas perdidas, los Noé se encontraban en una situación difícil, y el Conde Milenario necesita ayuda urgentemente. Porque si las cosas continuaban así, los exorcistas ganarían; y lo peor de todo, ése traidor del 14 Noé les había robado el Arca, y había hecho Alianza con los enemigos para destruir a el Conde.

Mientras tanto, Road Kamelot, la Mayor de los Noé iba a jugar entre las dimensiones, acompañada del Golem Lero, el paraguas del Conde, con tal de escapar por un rato de su papá Sheryl y el Tío Tyki, y claro, del horroroso estilo de vida que solían llevar.

A una nueva dimensión se transportó, una ciudad que no hubiera imaginado jamás. Seguramente un mundo alterno al suyo. Había edificios altos y el aire apestaba a basura con humo.

-Ama Road- dijo el paraguas que era usado como transporte volador por la pequeña niña.-¡Hay que volver o el Conde se va a enojar con tigo-lero!

-Pero quiero ver en esta dimensión. Se ve divertida.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Hay que Regresar ya, Ama Road!-chilló el paraguas.

-sólo espera … Mira eso de allá, Lero.- apunto la niña su dedo, señalaba una calle donde tronaban sonidos metálicos y de batalla. Había una carnicería realizándose allá.

-¿¡Aquí también hay Akumas,-Lero?!- Exclamo el Golem Asustado.

-no esos no son Akumas…- dijo la niña mientras observaba a una variante de demonios siendo masacrados por un hombre joven de cabello blancos y de gran gabardina rojo sangre, con una gran espada infernal y un par de pistolas que no paraban de disparar.

-¿Allen?… No, ése es más viejo.- murmuro la niña mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa.-nos vamos, Lero

-¡Ya era hora, ama Road!- exclamo el paraguas

Dieron la vuelta y la puerta ínter dimensional se abrió, regresando a su mundo original. Road volvió a encontrarse con su "papá", que se puso histérico porque no supo donde estuvo su hija por las últimos 2 cuartos de hora.

Todos se habían reunidos a la hora de comer, el Conde estaba a punto de discutir un asunto importante con su familia.

Sheryl, sin embargo no soltaba a su "hija", chillando lo mucho que la extrañó.

-Las cosas no van bien, la misión de Lulubell falló, no pudo recuperar el Huevo de creación Akuma, y nuestras planes han sufrido un terrible retraso.- decía el conde tomando su tacita de té con mucha azúcar.- y esos exorcistas se hacen cada vez mas fuertes.

-¿Estas dudando de nuestra capacidad, Conde?- pregunto Tyki.

-No han hecho suficientemente bien su trabajo, Tyki-pon.

-¿eh? Nosotros nos rompemos el trasero contra los exorcistas. Mientras tú comes tus súper-helados tan placidamente.

-Yo también trabajo, Tyki-pon.- respondió el Conde con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.-Y es mas difícil que el suyo ¿sabías?

-Si, Tyki el Conde también trabaja mucho.- dijo la pequeña Road mientras se robaba una cereza del súper-helado de al regordete Conde Milenario.

-Ajá.- respondió sarcásticamente Tyki.

-Bueno, bueno, como la planta de Akumas tardará un poquito en reconstruirse, necesitaremos hacernos de nuevos aliados.

-Sí. Conde, Sacaremos nuevos aliados de otra dimensión que estén dispuestos a pelear esta guerra con nosotros, y asi podremos tomarnos vacaciones.- dijo Tyki en modo sarcástico.

-¡Buena idea, Tyki-pon!- Exclamo Sheryl con una gran sonrisa.

-No lo decía en serio- repuso tyki con cara de nauseas.

-¡Tyki-pon tiene razón; esa es una estupenda idea!-dijo muy alegre el Conde.

-¿Qué nadie aquí reconoce un sarcasmo cuando lo escucha?- murmuro Tyki entre dientes.

-Yo encontré algo muy interesante en otra dimensión.- dijo Road alzando la mano.

-Déjame adivinar: osos samuráis carnívoros que lanzan rayos de los ojos, ¿Verdad?-intervino Tyki.

-No, mejor que eso.- replicó la niña.- Era un hombre muy fuerte que mata monstruos

-¿Era fuerte?-

-¿No acabo de decir que era fuerte?- dijo la niña.- Aparte tenia pelo blanco como Allen, y una espada genial. (Muy grande)

-yupi. Como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente con un Allen Walker

-Espera, Tyki-pon. Escuchemos todo lo que tiene que decir nuestra querida Road.- interrumpió el Conde.- continua.

-Era una hombre de gran fuerza, mataba con facilidad a los monstruos de su dimensión. Si pudiera convencerlo de que so nos aliara.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿tu sugieres que un extraño que no nos conoce por nada y que mata demonios se nos una así nada mas?- pregunto de forma sarcástica Tyki-pon.

-Aja- contesto la niña.

-A mi me parece un buen plan, Tyki-pon.- dijo el Conde una ves terminado su súper-helado.

-Entonces es un unánime, ¡iremos por la versión vieja de Allen!- grito la pequeña Road muy entusiasmada.

-¡Pero no tardes mi pequeña Road!- chillo Sheryl.

-No te preocupes volveré pronto- dijo la niña apartándose de su llorón padre.

Esta Road salio de aquella habitación junto con su sombrilla Lero, aparecieron una puerta trans-dimensional apareciendo nuevamente en esa dimensión que era tan diferente a la de ella. La niña empezó a buscar a eso hombre tan parecido a su querido Allen pero no consiguió nada, Road se desespero de buscar y se detuvo un momento en una pizzería a descansar un momento

-Rayos, ¿donde estará?- preguntándose la niña muy decepcionada y cansada.

-no se abra equivocado de dimensión, Road-tama?-Lero?- pregunto la sombrilla.

-No, estoy segura que es esta. Es la misma que apesta a basura y humo en el aire- dijo la joven sentándose en una de las silla de el bar muy decepcionada.

-Oye niña si no vas a pedir nada por favor déjame tu lugar- dijo una voz de un adulto que se escudaba muy relajado y hambriento.

-¿Eh?- dijo la niña volteándose.-¡espera pero si tu eres…!

-si soy un sujeto que quiere pizza, ahora con permiso por favor- dijo ese hombre de pelos blancos un con una gran gabardina roja color sangre.

-¡No! Tú eres ese sujeto que estaba masacrando a esos demonios…

ese hombre se apresuro a taparle la boca a la niña y le susurro en el oído- habla mas bajo niña- dijo mientras la sacaba del bar de pizza y se dirigían a un lugar que decía en letras grandes Devil May Cry. Una ves dentro el hombre soltó a la niña y la empezó a interrogar.- quien eres tu y como sabes lo de los demonios nadie me miro cuando lo hacia.

-Yo te observe desde el cielo con mi sombrilla Lero. Y quien Eres tu?

-Me Llamo Dante- dijo aquel hombre mientras saco rápidamente su espada y la puso a una distancia muy cercana a Road

-¡Waaa!, ¿¡Que estas haciendo-Lero!?- chillo el paraguas mientras se escondía a las espaldas de Road

-No se que tipo de demonio sean pero son lo bastante tontos como para venir a la casa del casa demonios hijo del demonio Sparda.

-¿Hijo de un demonio?-pregunto la niña mientras movía la espada de Dante a un lado y se le acercaba.- ¿Y por que matas a los tuyos si eres demonio?

-Por que soy mitad humano y por que es el legado de mi padre. Y de todas formas quienes son ustedes no tienen aspectos de demonios pero esta espadita en forma de paraguas tiene un aspecto muy raro tal ves la agregue a mi colección de armas demoníacas- dijo el hombre de pelos blancos mientras miraba detentadamente a Lero.

-Mi nombre es Road Kamelot y ese paraguas no te lo puedes quedar por que es del Conde- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

-OK niña, mira este no es un lugar para niños así que mejor vete- dijo Dante mientras se sentaba en una silla y recargaba sus botas sobre el escritorio.

-Pero por favor necesito que me ayudes a mi y a mi familia- dijo la joven mientras abrasaba a Dante.

-Como si me importara- dijo Dante mientras movia a un lado a Road.

-Pero si no me ayudas a mi y a mi familia moriremos todos- dijo la niña con una expresion de apunto de llorar.

-Lo siento mocosa pero no. No gratis al menos.

-¿Gratis? Entonces si te pagamos ¿si lo harías?- exclamo la niña mirando a Dante con una mirada de ojos ilusionados

-Pues si, pero no cobro barato y tendrán que conseguirme alojamiento y pagar mi comida y…

-¡Es un trato!- grito la niña muy emocionada aunque no dejo terminar a Dante de su larga lista de deudas.

-Bueno si no es una molestia mi precio, es la hora del show- dijo Dante mientras agarraba su espada la colgaba de su espalda y guardo sus 2 pistolas en su gabardina.

-Road -tama este sujeto no me da buena espina-Lero- le susurro la sombrilla a la niña

-No seas tonto Lero- respondió Road- el solo trabaja por dinero mientras le paguemos el seguirá de nuestro lado

-Bueno si ya terminaron de hablar de mi a mis espaldas mejor nos vamos ¿no?- interrumpió Dante poniéndose entre Lero y Road


	2. Una nueva Familia

**Akuma May Cry**

**Segunda noche**

**Hoal a todos se que me tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo pero ya al fin lo ise y les prometo pronto el cap 3 de 1 semana a semana y media esperenlo pronto**

**

* * *

**

-Bueno si ya terminaron de hablar de mi a mis espaldas mejor nos vamos ¿no?- interrumpió Dante poniéndose entre Lero y Road

-Muy ¡bien, vámonos!- dijo la pequeña muy entusiasmada mientras se aparecía una puerta hacia otra dimensión frente a ellos.

-Wow, ni David Coperfield podría haber hecho algo así- dijo el hombre de pelos blancos un tanto impresionado.

En ese momento esta Road sujeto la mano de Dante y se lanzo hacia la puerta atravesando el universo de Dante a un universo completamente diferente al universo que él conocía.

Una vez que Dante y Road atravesaron la puerta instantáneamente se escuchó un chillido verdaderamente agudo y enseguida Sheryl el "padre" de Road la abrazo lloriqueando como un niño de 3 años.

-¿¡ROAD DONDE ESTUVISTE!? , ¡TARDASTE DEMASIADO!- dijo el padre de la niña mientras esta intentaba zafarse de él.

–No seas exagerado, si solo me eh tardado 25 minutos- .

–Los peores 25 minutos de mi vida- replicó el padre llorón mientras soltaba a Road y dirigía su mirada a Dante

-Ehhh Road, ¿por que el llorón me mira así?- dijo Dante mientras retrocedía lentamente de esa mirada psicópata de Sheryl.

-Es que es muy paranoico con todo aquel que se me acerque- dijo Road mientras empujaba hacia un lado a su padre y llevaba a Dante hacia el salón donde toda la familia estaba reunida.

-OK, y ahora dime un cosa Road- dijo Dante una vez que entró al salón.

-¿Dime Dante-kun?-

-¿Quien me va a pagar por hacer es…- dijo Dante hasta que fue interrumpido ya que 4 de los 13 Noé se lanzaron contra el quienes eran JasDavi, Tyki y Wisely

-Hola a ustedes también- dijo Dante con las manos alzadas.

-Road, ¿este es el sujeto del que nos hablabas?- dijo Tyki mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Sip, ¿verdad que se parece a Allen-kun?- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tu familia si que sabe como recibir a la gente Road- dijo Dante mientras apartaba a todos.

-¡No tan rapido!- dijo Tyki mientras derivaba a Dante al suelo.

-Wow, oye amigo me agradas pero no en ese sentido.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Tyki mientras adentrava su mano dentro del pecho de Dante.

-¡Ugh!...

-¡Veamos si eres lo suficientemente poderoso para salir de esto!- Dijo Tyki en lo que le arrancaba el corazón a Dante y lo dejaba en el suelo. –Que fácil fue y creí por un momento que durarías.

-Hehe…hehehe…hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!- dijo el hombre sin corazón mientras se incorporaba con una mirada un tanto malévola y con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero que diablos…?!- Dijo Tyki hasta que apareció Dante justo enfrente de el.

-Bravo, nunca antes hizo un corte tan fino, ahora creo qui tienes algo mío- Dijo Dante mientras le quitaba a Tyki de la mano su corazón mientras Tyki quedaba inmóvil ya que estaba pasmado por la impresión.

-¿Que eres?- dijo Tyki mientras lo veía un tanto intimidado.

-Soy Dante hijo del legendario demonio Sparda- dijo Dante mientras su corazón que sujetaba en su mano se hundía dentro del el y desaparecía.

-Hehehe, muy impresionante- dijo el Conde milenario mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Esto si es nuevo, un malvavisco gigante parlante- dijo Dante mientras picaba al Conde.

-¡Conde-tama!- chillo el paraguas mientras volaba hacia el.

-¡Conde!- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba.

-Road, ¿debo de suponer que este gordito será el que me pague?

-Aja- asintió la joven niña

-Bueno me da igual con tal que me pague, y hablando de paga- Dijo el codicioso hombre mientras miraba maliciosamente al Conde.

-¿pagar?- dijo el malvavisco gigante mientras volteaba a ver a Road

-Ah si, fue la única forma para convencerlo.

-si y voy a querer q pagen todas mis deudas y gastos que agan en este lugar aparte de mi paga por trabajar aquí y… ¡UGH!- dijo Dante ya que un par muy molesto lo deribo

-¡NO BUELVAS A DECIR ESA PALABRA NUNCA MAS-JIH!- Dijo un joven con pelos dorados, mientras le apuntaba con su pistola

-¿Que?, ¿paga?- dijo Dante mientras se zafaba de la pierna del joven de pelos risueños

-NO- replico el otro joven con una apariencia diferente mientras el pisaba a Dante.

-¡UGH!... sabes agradecería que no hicieran eso es molesto.

-¡Cierra la boca!- dijeron ambos

-No intentes provocar a JasDavi-JIH- dijo el primer gemelo mientras jalaba el gatillo de su revolver dorado

-¡Pero ni se q rayos hablan!- Dijo Dante mientras los empujaba a un lado y se incorporaba de un salto.

-Escuchen no se si están locos o si quieren morir pero no eh dicho o echo nada.

-Idiota, no juegues con nosotros has dicho la palabra que nos atormenta cada día- dijo David mientras lloraba junto con su gemelo Jasdero

-¿Deuda? ¿Es esa palabra que les molesta?

-¡LO DIJO OTRA VES- JIH!- dijo Jasdero mientras volvía a llorar con David

-Yo… ¡SE LO QUE SE SIENTE ESO!- dijo el hombre mientras lloraba con ellos y todos los demás de la sala caían al suelo (al estilo anime de impresión estupida)

-¿En serio?-JIH- dijo Jasdero mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba a Dante

-Si, a la mujer con la que trabajo siempre me hace que haga trabajos y no me paga para pagar mis deudas.

-Gracias a Dios existe alguien que nos com…- dijo David hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por Dante

-Y por eso es que me desquitare con ustedes para que paguen mis deudas- dijo Dante mientras ponía sus manos sobre las cabezas de los gemelos.

-¡ERES UN MLDITO DESPRESIABLE!- grito David muy exaltado

-¡SI, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A ALGUIEN QUIEN SUFRE COMO TU!-JIH- agrego el otro gemelo mientras mangoneaba a Dante.

-Pues, ¿no me dirán que no quisieran hacerle lo mismo a alguien más?- Dijo el malvado abusador mientras se soltaba de Jasdero.

-Pero igual, aquí el malvavisco gigante me pagara y ustedes pagaran mis deudas.

-No te preocupes te pagare, pero antes, tienes que probar que si eres capas de vencer a un exorcista. Dijo el Conde mientras mantenía alejado a Dante de su chequera la cual el intentaba alcanzar.

-Esta bien, esta bien lo are solo díganme donde los encuentro y les partiré el culo con un cierra eléctrica.

-No, no, no, Dante es muy peligroso ir a buscarlos y es más fácil hacer que ellos salgan- Dijo la pequeña y destructiva niña.

-Y ¿que sugieres que haga?

-Muy simple vallamos a algún pueblo encontremos algún buscador lo intimidamos y el ara el resto- Dijo la niña mientras empezaba a jalar a Dante fuera de la habitación.

-¿Intimidar? no yo no trabajo así… voy a querer un bono.

-Tendrás todo lo que quieras cunado acabemos con ellos- Dijo la niñita una ves que salieron del escondite de los Noé.

-Lo que quiera ¿eh? La palabra mágica ¡vamos a tronar algunas cabezas!- Dijo el hombre mientras jalaba a la niña con mas entusiasma que ella.

-Muy bien, estamos en Inglaterra y el pueblo mas cercano es… Wellow.- pensó la niña mientras empezó a flotar sobre su paraguas mientras Dante se sostenía del paraguas y se iban volando hacia Wellow.

Una vez que habían llegado Road salio volando muy aprisa hacia un hombre con unas vestiduras para discreción y con vendas en su rostro.

-¡OH Dios mío!- dijo el hombre mientras corría y jalaba el teléfono que llevaba en la espalda y marcaba un número. – ¡Aquí buscador de Wellow solicito ayuda, me eh cruzado con un Noé, repito me eh cruzado con un Noé!

-¡Dante el es de la orden que ataca a mi familia!- grito la pequeña mientras señalaba al buscador.

Dante salio corriendo hacia el buscador y de inmediato lo atrapo y lo jalo de su gabardina.

-¡Suéltame!- grito el buscador mientras intentaba zafarse de Dante.

Amigo, sabes siempre a cada victima que tengo tomo un recuerdo de cada una- dijo Dante mientras con su otra mano sacaba su espada.

-No… por favor… no… tengo familia- dijo el buscado mientras se asustaba mas y mas.

-A estas alturas serias capas de decirme cualquier cosa con tal de que te dejara ir ¿no? Dijo Dante mientras acercaba su espada al cuello del buscador.

-No te lo juro- dijo el buscador mientras sacaba su billetera y se veían fotos de el con su familia.

-Y sabes que volverás con ella.

-Oh gracias…

-Pero… te faltara algo- dijo Dante mientras agarraba la mano del buscador.

-¡No, espera!

-Tal vez te corte un Dedo, o tres, o la mano completa si estoy de buen humor el brazo completo.

-No, no lo hagas por favor- Suplicaba el buscador mientras intentaba huir.

-O tal ves te despelleje vivo y exprima toda tu piel para poder enviarle cartas amenazantes a toda tu familia escritas con tu sangre y con algún miembro tullo, así volverás con ellos completo, pero por partes.

-¡NO POR FAVOR!

Te dejare ir- Dijo Dante mientras soltaba al buscador y este caía – pero quiero que llames a esa orden tulla y que me den lo mejor que tienen estaré esperándolos aquí y si no llega nadie para mañana- Dijo mientras tomaba la billetera del buscador- tu familia pagara.

* * *

**Fin espero que les alla gustado y ya se imaginaran que pasara en el capitulo 3 esperenlo pronto**


	3. El encuentro

Akuma May Cry

Tercera noche

-Te dejare ir- Dijo Dante mientras soltaba al buscador y este caía – pero quiero que llames a esa orden tulla y que me den lo mejor que tienen estaré esperándolos aquí y si no llega nadie para mañana- Dijo mientras tomaba la billetera del buscador- tu familia pagara.

-Woooow, no sabia que podías ser tan cruel- Dijo la pequeña mientras admiraba a Dante

-Y no suelo serlo, pero intimidación es intimidación, y además no haría eso, pero el no lo sabe.

-Muy bieeeeen, tengo hasta mañana para relajarme, así que vamos a gastar dinero que tu familia tendrá que pagara.

-No te preocupes estas deudas las pagaran Jasdero David.

Bien, ¡Vamos a gastar!

Mientras Tanto la Orden Oscura había recibido el mensaje del buscador… pero el supervisor en jefe se había quedado dormido entre tantos papeles que solo escucho la ubicación del buscador cunado despertó.

-Hay hermano, tienes que poner mas orden a tu zona de trabajo- dijo una bella joven de pelos verdes entrando con una taza de café con un conejito dibujado.

-Lo se Leenali, pero no tengo tiempo de eso recibí un comunicado de un buscador y necesito que me traigas a Allen y a Kanda- dijo el supervisor mientras tiraba al suelo los papeles de su escritorio.

-Eh, hermano no creo que sea muy buena idea juntar a esos 2 ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien- sugirió la joven mientras dejaba el café de su hermano en su escritorio.

-Si lo se, pero después de ti son lo mejores- agrego el supervisor mientras se le encimaba a su hermana y la veía con una cara infantil.

-Muy bien, hermano voy por Allen y Kanda.

Mientras tanto este Allen estaba disfrutando de toda la comida que podía comer hasta que le diera un paro cardiaco o vomitara.

-Oye Allen, ¿no crees que ya comiste mucho?- pregunto un muchacho de cabellos rojos y un parche en su ojo.

-De que hablas Lavi, apenas van 10 platillos- Contesto el joven mientras terminaba de tragar una mordida de unos espaguetis

-Allen, a veces me pregunto si hay un fin en esa cosa que llamas estomago.

-Si lo tiene pero es muy profundo- Contesto el joven mientras iba a servirse otro platillo de comida.

-Moyashi idiota, vas a perder tu condición física- Dijo un joven de pelos largos y azules mientras el solo comía una miserable cantidad de comida.

-Kanda esa no es forma de llamar a la gente ¿y dices que yo perderé mi condición? Contesto el joven mientras miraba la comida del amargado muchacho de pelos azules – tú morirás de inanición o desnutrición.

-¡Oigan ya basta! ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por un momento ustedes dos?- exclamo una joven que venia entrando por la puerta

-Lo siento Linalee-chan. Contesto el joven bajándose de la mesa ya que intento abalanzarse contra Kanda.

-Tsk- murmuro El frío en indiferente joven

-De todas formas, les han asignado una nueva misión a ustedes dos juntos.

-¡¿QUE?-Exclamo el joven mientras era arrastrado por Linalee a la oficina de Komui -¡No por favor, no me asignen otra misión con Kanda el me matara antes de que lleguemos al destino!

-Moyashi si no te callas te matare antes de que lleguemos a la oficina de Komui.

-Pero… pero… no es justo – susurro el joven mientras lloraba y era enviado a la oficina de Komui.

Una ves que Allen y Kanda fueran asignados a su nueva misión partieron de inmediato a Wellow. Una vez que llegaron encontraron en una de las afueras a un hombre con una expresión de miedo y desesperación en su rostro lo cual ocasiono que nuestro compasivo moyashi se dirigiera hacia el.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el joven acercándose al buscador atormentado.

-Moyashi estupido, es el buscador esta en shock no te contestara- dijo el amargado dirigiéndose a la entrada de Wellow.

-¡Ya se! Hay que comprar un helado- contesto infantilmente el moyashi usando su estomago en lugar de su cerebro –el helado siempre me ayuda cunado estoy triste o asustado.

-Moyashi idiota no quiero helado.

-No seas idiota kanda el helado no es para ti es para el buscador.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero helado!

-Kanda, se nota que tus papas nunca te abrazaron o te compraron un helado ¿verdad?

-Esta bien compremos el estupido helado.

-Kanda, a veces me das miedo- contesto el joven mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Kanda y levantaba del suelo al buscador y se adentraba en el pueblo en busca de una heladería.

Mientras nuestro hombre de pelos blancos y gabardina roja entraba en una tienda de helados con una linda muñeca en su brazo con aspecto de Road

-Bueno creo que mejor como un helado en lo que espero a que lleguen esos exorcizas

-Oye Dante quiero un helado también- dijo la muñequita mientras se le colgaba de el pecho de Dante y llegaba a su brazo donde esperaba el helado de Dante para comérselo

-Ademas el Conde lo pagara no abra problema si pido uno yo también.

-Como quieras- contesto Dante mientras agarraba su helado de fresas y lo empezaba a saborear junto con Road que se encimaba en su helado -¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera tu helado!- exclamo Dante mientras alzaba su helado lejos de la muñeca roba helados.

-Awww, no seas malo Dante- contesto la niña mientras intentaba subir por el brazo de Dante –Oh, ya esta- la muñeca bajo del brazo de Dante y se lanzo contra su helado.

De eso entraron 3 sujetos a la heladería uno con pelos blancos, otro con pelos largos y azules y por final un hombre encapuchado con vendas en la cara.

-Muy bien, pidamos los 3 helados- dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a las mesas de afrente y le pedía al camarero los helados mientras Kanda y el buscador se instalaban en una mesa enfrente de Dante y Road. Después el joven volvió con los 3 helados y le dio a cada uno un helado –Muy bien, ¡a comer!- exclamo con mucha alegría el joven mientras se embarraba la cara con helado y lo devorara como si no hubiera comido en semanas haciendo un ruido muy llamativo.

-Wow chico, pareciera que no has comido en semanas- dijo el hombre enfrente de él.

-Oh no- contesto el compañero de el hambriento – ¿Haora hay dos moyashis?

El muchacho se incorporo y se limpio su helado –kanda idiota, no debes de decirle Moyashi a la gente que ni conoces- le regañaba el joven a su compañero mientras volteaba a ver a Dante –Aun que admito que si se parece a mi.

-Woooooow, ¡NERO! ¿¡Como llegaste aquí! No espera tu tienes la cara mas afeminada no puedes ser Nero- Contesto Dante mientras se pasaba a la mesa de Allen y Kanda. –Saben parecen una linda pareja de esposos, pero ¿quien es la mujer y quien es el hombre? ¿El enano con cara afeminada o el que tienen peinado de chica?

-¿Eh?- dijo el muchacho pasmado -¿cara afeminada?-

-¡Te voy a arrancar los ojos!- dijo Kanda mientras ponía su espada enfrente de la garganta de Dante –¡Te reto a que lo digas una vez mas!

-Peinado de chi…- Dante no pudo terminar su oración ya que Kanda Abia atravesado su garganta.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¿¡Kanda que hiciste!- Grito el joven asustado al ver el acto de violencia.

-Me dijo que tenia peinado de chica.

-¡Esa no es razón para atravesarle la garganta a una persona!

-El cara afeminada tiene razón- agrego Dante mientras removía la espada de su garganta y arrojaba fuera de la tienda a Kanda. –Así no se trata a la Gente, y menos si es inmortal y te partirá el trasero a la mitad- Dijo Dante mientras salía de la tienda por la ventana también.

-¿Que demonios?- dijo el joven mientras salía también de la tienda- ¡Kanda! ¿estas Bien? Y tu ¿que rayos eres?

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?- dijo una pequeña muñeca que salía del bolsillo de Dante y se exaltaba al ver a Allen y a Kanda. -¡Dante! ¡Dante! ¡Ellos son! ¡Son los de la orden Oscura!

-¡Road!- Exclamo Allen –¡¿Que acaso tu eres un Noé? Dijo el joven mientras transformaba su brazo en la Crown Clown (la transformación que usa Allen en su brazo)

-No, soy un Demonio, ¿y estas seguro que tu nombre no es Nero?- pregunto Dante al ver que el brazo de Allen se trasformaba –Pero igual tu eres un demonio al igual que yo y yo debo de matarlos a todos.

-¡No soy un demonio! ¡Mi nombre es Allen Walker!- Exclamo el joven mientras intentaba ver el alma de Dante, pero no consiguió ver nada ya que el no era un Akuma. –Tu no eres un Akuma pero tampoco eres un humano al poder curar las heridas que te ah hecho Kanda.

-Pues no se que clase de demonios locos tenga este universo pero los de mi mundo suelen verse asi- dijo Dante mientras un rayo caía del cielo y lo golpeaba trasformándolo en su forma demoníaca y volviendo a su forma normal al instante –pero no te asustes chico no tendré que usar ese poder contra ti o tu amigo ese poder solo lo uso contra algo verdaderamente fuerte… -fue interrumpido nuevamente Dante por una Katana que le atravesó el pecho.

-No me importa que seas, pero ya mate a un Noé y creo que podré con tigo asqueroso cabron- Interrumpió Kanda mientras enterraba mas adentro su espada y con mas fuerza.

-se nota que no aprendiste la primera- dijo Dante mientras terminaba de atravesar la espada de Kanda por su pecho y lanzándola –Parece que esto acabara con una masacre.

-No nos subestimes- dijo Kanda mientras derivaba a Dante con una patada en las piernas y lo pisoteaba en la cara con su bota

-Muy bien- agrego Dante mientras sostenía el pie de Kanda –ahora es mi turno- Dijo mientras lanzaba a Kanda a uno de las casas contra la pared, y una vez que había chocado contra ella Dante corrió hacia Kanda y empezó a atravesar paren por pared con Knada dejándolo inconciente. Después dejando a Kanda inconciente y derribado en el suelo Dante se dirigió a Allen saliendo de los escombros. –muy bien chico ahora vas tu.


	4. Dos menos

Akuma May Cry

Cuarta noche

-Muy bien- agrego Dante mientras sostenía el pie de Kanda –ahora es mi turno- Dijo mientras lanzaba a Kanda a uno de las casas contra la pared, y una vez que había chocado contra ella Dante corrió hacia Kanda y empezó a atravesar paren por pared con Knada dejándolo inconciente. Después dejando a Kanda inconciente y derribado en el

Suelo Dante se dirigió a Allen saliendo de los escombros. –muy bien chico ahora vas tu.

-¡Kanda!

-Ups, creo que lastime a tu amigo-

-¡Tu!- miro con rabia Allen a Dante.

-Awww pobrecito, ¿quieres un pañuelo?- se burlo Dante mientras se agachaba y estirabas sus brazos. – ¿Quieres un abrazo?

Este Allen segado por la furia del ver a su "amigo" herido se lanzo contra Dante amarrándolo de su gabardina arrogándolo al aire y una vez en el aire cunado caía Allen levanta su mano haciendo que a Dante se enterrara en las garras del Crown Clown. –Se termino.

-Se ve que no aprendiste de tu amigo ¿verdad?- Comento Dante mientras se levantaba de las garras de Allen y se soltaba. –Muy bien niño si quieres jugar dijo Dante mientras miraba a Allen y se curaban los agujeros que se había hecho. –Juega como los adultos jugamos. –Dante saco sus pistolas y le apuntaba a Allen, Allen no se tardo0 en moverse aun lado de Dante Evitando los disparos ocultándose detrás de una casa.

-Mierda tiene armas de fuego como mi maestro pero el es mas rápido- se susurraba a si mismo Allen.

-Tienes toda la razón niño- Le contesto Dante justo detrás de el.

-¿Pero como…?- Dijo Allen mientras volteaba detrás suyo y veía a Dante pero Diferente esta ves tenia una armadura muy extraña en sus brazos y sus piernas y casi era golpeado pero evito uno de sus puños saltando para detrás suyo en el aire

-Tú tampoco estas mal niño, pero no duraras mucho evitándome de esa forma- Dante desapareció su armadura y agarro a Rebelión Apoyándolo detrás suyo mientras una onda oscura empezaba a aparecer detrás suyo, una vez terminado la carga de la onda Dante blandió su espada hacia Allen y la onda de separo de la espada y se dirigió a Allen.

-¡Rayos!- Allen se apresuro y se empezaba a transformar su brazo en Crown Clown modo espada golpeando la onda y desapareciéndola mientras Dante apareció justo enfrente de el amarrándolo de su capa y lanzándolo al suelo, y en seguida apareció una maquina extraña detrás de en su espalda de donde saco unas lanzas rojas color sangre y se las arrogo a Allen enterrándole varias en el cuerpo, aun que Allen no sintió nada hasta el momento que Dante toco el suelo y le lanzo una rosa a Allen –Buenas noches Nero dos- Dante le Gino el ojo a Allen y cunado la roza toco a Allen las Lanzas estallaron sobre Allen haciéndole orificios en todo el cuerpo por causa de las lanzas dejándolo herido y agonizando en el suelo a punto de quedar inconciente, Dante se le acerco y le dijo, "niño creí que serias mas parecido a Nero, sin embargo ya estas acabado" y se alejo.

Allen empezó a incorporarse con dificultad y le grito con furia a Dante -¡Yo no soy ese tal Nero! ¡Mi nombre es Allen, Allen Walker! Y no permitiré que los Noé venzan, aun que eso me cueste la vida- Allen se lanzo contra Dante y cuando estaba a punto de usar su espada contra el se inmovilizo frente de Dante y escupió sangre sobre el rostro de el, la batalla lo había agobiado demasiado y no podía continuar con las heridas que tenia soltando su espada y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Niño… hazle caso a los adultos cunado te dicen que estas acabado- Dante empujo a Allen haciendo que cayera al suelo y la Crown clown volvía a su brazo.

Dante salio del pueblo dejando a Allen y a Kanda humillados por haber sido vencidos por alguien que ni si quiera tenia que ver con la guerra.

-Oye Dante- dijo la muñeca que salio del bolsillo de la gabardina de Dante

-¿Que pasa Road?

-¿Por que no los mataste? Se que siguen vivos y vivirán

-Es para que salgan los demás y cunado sepa donde encontrarlos los aplastare como cucarachas.


	5. Cambio de planes

**Quinta Noche**

—Oye Dante— dijo la muñeca que salió del bolsillo de la gabardina de Dante

—¿Que pasa Road?—

—¿Por que no los mataste? Se que siguen vivos y vivirán—

—Es para que salgan los demás y cuando sepa donde encontrarlos los aplastare como cucarachas.—

* * *

Allen se encontraba inconsciente debido a la intensa paliza que recibió. Después de pasar varias horas inconsciente finalmente despertó, y se vio a si mismo siendo cargado en la espalda de Kanda, el cual se veía en buen estado, como si nunca hubiera peleado. —K-Kanda...— Allen intento pronunciar unas pocas palabras, pero aun se encontraba muy agobiado por la pelea.

—Guarda tus energías, aun no estas en buen estado.—

—P-pero Kanda... ¿como es que tu puedes...— A Allen se le hacia imposible el hecho de que Kanda estuviera camina, Allen sabia que Kanda había recibido una paliza casi tan grande como la de el. -...como es que puedes moverte...?—

—No te importa...— Kanda seguía su camino sin tomar mucha importancia de lo que Allen dijera. —Sigues vivo, eso es lo único que te debe de importar, por ahora—

Allen miro en silencio a Kanda, no podía encontrar ni un rastro de heridas, solo su ropa ligeramente rota. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta... El tatuaje de Kanda había crecido, tomando mas parte de su cuerpo. —¡K-Kanda! la marca en tu pecho...—

Kanda dejo caer a Allen al escucharlo decir eso —¡Moyashi idiota, si tienes energías para balbucear, suponga que ya puedes caminar!— Kanda tomo un pedazo de su playera la cual le colgaba por lo rota, pero de todos modos Kanda la tomo y la amarro alrededor de su pecho, tapando cualquier ángulo de su tatuaje.

—Ugh...- Allen aun no contaba con energía para caminar. —Kanda, ¿nunca te dijeron que es grosero dejar caer a las personas así?— Allen intento levantarse, pero sus brazos estaba sumamente débiles, y no soportaban el siquiera levantarlo.

—Tsk, moyashi idiota...— Kanda tomo la pierna de Allen y siguió su camino jalando de su pierna y siendo arrastrado por el camino. —No te acostumbres a que te lleve. Ya casi llegamos— Kanda siguió su camino hasta llegar a la base de la orden. Un grupo medico recibió a Allen y Kanda, sin embargo al examinarlos encontraron en Allen, aparte de los golpes ocasionados por Dante, también se dieron cuanta que tenia muchos raspones en toda la espalda.

—¡Wow! Joven, ¿como se hizo todo esto?—

Allen señalo a Kanda con su dedo indice un poco tembloroso y cansado, mirando son ciertos ojos con un poco de enojo. -Mi gentil compañero, me hizo el favor de arrastrarme el camino- Allen bajo su mano y su mirada se torno muy seria y concentrada. —Y el resto... Me lo hizo un nuevo aliado de los Noé... !UGH!- Allen escupió sangre en el rostro de la enfermera y callo desmayado, aun no se recuperaba del todo.

—¡Rápido, llévenlo a enfermería! ¡esta sumamente dañado— La enfermara llamaba a su equipo de médicos para que atendieran a Allen. una ves que se llevaron a Allen la enfermera dirigió su mirada a Kanda —Usted también necesita ayuda medica—

—No hace falta, yo traje al moyashi hasta aquí, estoy bien— Kanda se disponía a irse, pero la enfermera lo jalo de su hombro y le clavo su mirada llena de enojo y aspecto demoniaco. Kanda había olvidado con quien estaba lidiando, sabia que nunca debía llevarle la contraria a la jefa de la enfermería, pero de todas formas Kanda no dejaría verse intimidado por ella.

—¡Usted necesita atención medica, ahora valla a enfermería!— La enfermera había demostrado claramente que no iba a dejar que Kanda se fuera.

—...Como sea— Kanda siguió al grupo de enfermeros junto con el moyashi, pero Kanda iba a pie. Mientras que Allen necesitaba ser llevado en una camilla —Moyashi llorón...—

—M-mi nombre es Allen...—

—Tsk.— Kanda ignoro el simple hecho de que el moyashi lo corrigió y siguió de largo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Dante regresaba victorioso con los Noé.

—¡Cariño, ya llegué! — Dante hacia su triunfal entrada en la guarida de los Noé, como era de esperar, no paso mucho para que ellos se le hicieran aparición; pero un Noé en especial se le acerco muy directo, tenia una cara llena de preocupación y enojo dirigida a Dante; al instante este empezó a zarandear a Dante y gritando lo mismo una y otra ves: "¿¡Donde esta mi Road! ¿¡Donde esta mi Road! ¿¡Donde esta mi Road!" —¡Woah! ¡Cariño, yo también te extrañe!— Dante se quito de enzima a el 'padre' sobre protector y después saco de su gabardina a una pequeña y linda muñeca la cual ya hacia dentro de su bolsillo; la cual se transformo nuevamente en una pequeña niña de aspecto inocente.

—¡Hola papá!— Dijo con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa Road, pero no paso mucho para que esta estuviera alrededor de los brazos de su padre.

—¡ROAD!— El padre no dejaba de abrazarla y chillar como un niño al ver de nuevo a su pequeña —¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DEJARME SOLO...!—

Dante dejo la escena que tenían entre Road y Sheryl y se dirigió a un lugar un poco arrinconado, donde ya hacia una cilla con un escritorio cerca a este. Dante no espero el permiso de nadie, y solo se sentó en la cilla y apoyo sus piernas en el escritorio —Aaahhh...— suspiro profundamente —Ahora me siento como en casa—

Sin embargo la tranquilidad de Dante no duro mucho, ya que un hombre se le acerco a el. Tenia aspecto de un hombre de 40 años, pelo peinado hacia atrás, una cara con una mirada un poco despreocupada; pero lo que mas resaltaba en el, era su gran sombrero de copa. —Que bueno que regresaron...—

—¿Te conozco..?— Dante miro determinadamente al hombre, pero no lo reconocía.

—Es el conde-lero— Contesto una sombrilla la cual se acerco al conde y quedo acomodada en las manos del conde.

—¿Malvavisco? ¿Eres tu? ¡Wow! ¡no se en que dieta súper extremista te pusiste, pero te ves fantástico!— Replico el asombrado demonio mientras ponía sus botas de regreso al suelo.

—Espero que su misión halla sido todo un éxito— El ex-malvavisco se acerco un poco al escritorio y miro fijamente a los ojos color celeste del demonio humano.

Dante devolvió la mirada al conde con una pequeña sonrisa y dejo que pasaran unos segundos antes de contestarle —Ha-ha, por su puesto malvavisco, ahora que casi mato a los exorcistas obligare a que salgan los demás— Dante regreso a acomodar sus piernas en el escritorio y puso sus manos tras su cabeza.

—Me alegro oír eso, pero aun así...—El conde empujo los pies de Dante provocando que casi se cayera, pero Dante reacciono al instante colocando su espada en la cilla para que le diera un apoyo extra y no se cayera —...No estoy del todo seguro si fue una buena idea dejarlos ir con vida—

A pesar de que Dante casi cayo al suelo, no afecto mucho su tranquilidad, ya que su habilidad hizo que no pasara así; Dante regreso la mirada al Conde, pero aun tenía una cara muy relajada y tranquila en su expresión —Wow, hombre, cálmate. Si hay algo por lo que me conocen en mi mundo...— Dante se empujo al frente y pateo (el escritorio el cual el Conde evadió con un salto), tomo su espada y la coloco nuevamente en su espalda —...Es por no dejar a nada que se curse en mi camino con vida— Dante mantuvo una pose en la que el remarcaba lo 'cool' que se veía.

La pose del caza demonios fue interrumpida prontamente por Road, la cual abrazo fuertemente a Dante en la cintura —¡Waaaaaa! !Dante-kun, eres genial!—

Dante puso su mano en la cabeza de Road y la revolvió un poco regresando una sonrisa calmada y serena —He, siempre creí que no seria bueno con los niño, pero parece que tengo cierto toque con ellos— A pesar de que Dante le agrada Road, al instante la separo de el y volvió a dirigir su mirada al conde; Dante puso cierta mirada un poco retadora y burlona —Así que... si dudas de mi método de trabajo, pueden hacerlo ustedes...¡OH! ¡Espera! por eso mismo me contrataron...—Dante termino de hacer su expresión cada ves mas retadora y burlona.

—Hehehe...— El Conde dio una sonrisa al caza demonios, y después extendió sus brazos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del caza demonios —...No seas tontito Dante-san, tu método es excelente, solo que por aquí no estamos muy acostumbrados a hacer las cosas así, pero...— El conde termino de hacer una gran sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla —No cuestiono los resultados— El Conde soltó a Dante y dio media vuelta y le dijo de espaldas con una sonrisa incluso aun mas grande —Dime Dante-san, ¿te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?— A pesar de la seguridad que tenia al conde, esta se esfumo al escuchar la respuesta de Dante.

—No, gracias. No planeo quedarme aquí, solo hasta que termine mi trabajo—

—M-muy bien... Ahora me retiro— El conde dejo la sala y paso al cuarto adjunto, una ves ahí, el conde mantenía su sonrisa, pero eso no ocultaba su decepción —Que lastima...— La privacidad del conde no duro mucho al ver a un Akuma nivel 2, el cual se acerco volando. —Ohhh. Mi querido Akuma, que bueno verte, espero que tengas buenas noticias para mi—

—Conde-sama...— El akuma hizo una reverencia, pero su expresión de inseguridad y temor decía todo por el; no tenia buenas noticias para el Conde —Conde-sama... he hecho como me ha pedido y me he hecho pasar por un rastreador de la orden oscura...—

—¿Y?—

—Parece que los exorcistas creen estar a punto de encontrar el corazón de la inocencia...—

Al conde le creció una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, uno podría considerarla la mas grande en toda su vida —he...hehe... hehehe... ¡HEHEHEHEHEHE! ¡perfecto! muchas gracias, puedes retirarte, sige haciendo el buen trabajo por favor.—

* * *

**N/A: HOOOOLAAAAAA A TODOS! se que me tarde casi un año en subir este capitulo ._. ... pero al menos lo subi XD**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y esperen el siguiente capitulo **

**Salu2!  
**


End file.
